


Tormented Bliss

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Misao (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: One of my darker stories that nearly got me expelled from school, no joke. I hope you like it, as it is one of my favorites. What happens when a girl is pushed to the limits, and is driven to dark magic? Can she be saved? Will her friends be spared?





	1. Chapter 1

I chuckled. My years of torment from these monstrous creatures would finally be avenged. I would no longer be teased or bullied or even giggled at anymore! I giggled insanely, putting the finishing touches on my spell. If it worked, I would be granted unspeakable power. I silenced my movements, straining to hear any sounds. The house was quiet, everyone asleep. I smirked. No one to interrupt my work. Good.  
I continued writing the powerful words in the thick black book I held. It was my personal spellbook, all of it's spells created by me. A few were good spells, to heal and to grant luck, but most were banished magic. My magic had been hidden from everyone, including my own family. I cherished my family, willing to kill anyone who dared insult them, but they would have be horrified at my talents of mayhem.  
The words appeared on the pages, as I used my magic to bind my soul to it's pages. Once I had my power, payment will at last be collected...  
At last, the spell was done! I giggled quietly, my shining silver eyes roaming the pages. I looked down the hallway, making sure no one heard me. Silence met my question, and I sighed happily.  
"At last... Soon, all will know of my pain... of my agony... of my torment..." I whispered, my voice hoarse from using my energies to create spells. I had been weakened from the binding, but I would soon regain every bit of power back, along with more. I lovingly stroked my book, smiling with such pleasure. I picked it up, and put on my silver sapphire ring, which I blessed with my powers.  
"Meam hostes mei furore Qui doloribus sentire potestate mea! Qui paroeciae proni horror ! Auribus percipite verba mea , tenebris Dii Fac eos pati!" I chanted, dark purple flames pouring out of my body, "Da ut fiant cruciari ; Vires volo et praecipio tibi sit ! Cogo volo te! Da mihi potentias requiram!"  
I nearly screamed as power flooded my being. I managed to keep myself quiet. If I had screamed, not only would my family awaken, but the gods I demanded the power from would find me weak, and take not just the powers back, but my soul. I clenched my teeth. My body tensed and became like stone as the power travelled through my form. I could hardly breathe as everything become blackened. Soon, I felt the pain ebb away and I was able to move, and feel the power coursing through my veins.The spell had worked.  
I looked to the mirror, to see my demon shadow against the wall, smiling.  
My demon was a powerful one, his name Regem Daemonis. He was about 6 inches taller than me, with bright yellow eyes and sharpened red teeth. He was shaped like a powerfully built man, though he was just a shadow. He came to me when I was just 12, in 7th grade. He corrupted me, made me see the truth in the lies the world told. It was my darkest time. I fought against him, taking the pills, seeing the psychiatrist, talking about how I felt, trying to ignore him, only to find out it was pointless. I couldn't get rid of him, so I began talking with him. He told me so much, helping me understand things no one spoke of. He taught me spells, sharing his powers with me. I loved the power, the knowledge, the possibilities... But I was still the freak of the school. No one messed with me, my so-called "friends" had fled from my side when I tried to get rid of the demon. I felt so much anger, such... fury. He has helped me become the being I was.  
"So.... You've managed to get the power... what now, young one?" It chuckled. No one could see him but me, no one could hear him but me.  
"Retribution, Daemonis. I want them to feel the punishment." I smiled, my reflection showing sharpened teeth and blood splatter on my black shirt.  
Daemonis chuckled, his yellow eyes gleaming with a hunger. I chuckle, and look at my hands, which were covered with dark flames. I take a deep breath, and the flames ceased.  
"How are you going to do this? You have so many ideas..." Daemonis asked, hissing with glee. He could feel the power rolling off of me in waves.  
"Hm..." I rub my chin. So many choices... I smiled, and began to laugh, "I shall bring them into my realm of insanity."  
"Oh, that sounds full of... possibilities..." Daemonis smiled wider. I smile, and put out my hands. The shadows became even darker at that moment.  
"Nos odia aperi nostris! Reduc me in locum, qui torqueatur meam confregit me et gregem rabies animo concepimus inciduntur ;" I chanted, my eyes glowing red, "Exsculpere atria mea vita ! Odium et dolor meus implebis imperium Fabulam narrare memoria mea, et sentiant id est vindicta!"  
I smiled with pure hatred and blissful insanity as my desires came true. I began to roar with laughter, it not mattering anymore if my family heard me.  
Everyone will be punished. None shall go free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh... My head..." Bryan groaned, slowly pushing himself off the dusty, dirty floor. He slowly sat up, to be totally alone. As his eyes roamed over the empty room, he realized he was in a classroom, and by the way it was decorated, a high school classroom at that.  
"Where... Where am I...?" Bryan asked aloud, fear creeping up his spine. The room was in a state of severe disrepair, the walls cracked, the floor blackened and dusty, and the chalkboard...  
"Is... Is that blood?" Bryan asked in fear, eyeing the red substance were on the board. The blood had been used to write a sentence.  
WELCOME TO MY HELL  
"Oh god... Who did this?"  
Bryan stood up, noticing that he was wearing normal school clothes, though they were worn and ripped in a few places. He walked over to the window, and gasped as he looked outside. The ground looked like a swamp, but rather than water, blood was everywhere. Bones and chunks of flesh were scattered across the landscape, with bite marks and claw marks all over them. The sky was a dark purple, almost to the point of black, but there was enough light to allow him to see the horror. Bryan tried to open the window, to try and call out for help, but the window would not budge, as if it were just a part of the wallpaper.  
"Why won't this open??" Bryan growled, turning from the window. He noticed the door, and walked over to it. He tried to look out the glass of the door window, but it was blackened and cracked. Slowly, Bryan opened the door, hoping nothing would pop out at him. Nothing did, and he stepped out into the hall.  
The hallway was in just as bad disarray as the classroom had been. The floor was gone in some places, the windows cracked and darkened, the walls were shattered in places and splashes of blood were everywhere. The stench of rotting meat met his nose with such a force that he threw up as soon as he got fully out of the classroom. Lights flickered on and off in the hall, making shadows dance before him. After spilling the contents of his stomach, he stood straight, his nose getting used to the rotten stench.  
"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" Bryan called out. Silence answered his question, and he shivered, feeling uneasy about the situation.  
"HELP ME! FUCK! STAY AWAY!"  
Bryan jumped, the scream startling him. It sounded like Nicole, a friend of his. He looked down the hall, where a bright light came out of another classroom. He ran down the hall as fast as he could, avoiding the holes in the floor, until he reached the classroom. He looked inside to see a horrifying sight.  
A monster had managed to trap Nicole in a corner. She looked like shit, a stream of blood trailing down her face. The monster made a sickly squishing noise when it moved, slowly moving closer to Nicole with every deliberate step.  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bryan yelled.  
It turned to him, and it's appearance disgusted Bryan. Scars ran up and down it's body, and it had only rags to cover itself. It was massive, standing over 6'5, and it must of weighed over 250 pounds. It was covered with blood, it strong with the metallic smell. It's smile was only a jagger mouth with blood pouring out of it. It's eyes were stitched together, but it still seemed to be able to see. It had no nose, only a hole where it should be, filled with maggots and fly eggs. It's hair was not even hair, as it was made of razors and piano wire. It smiled larger, revealing sharp bloodied teeth.  
"Vos, portabit ipse iniquitatem..." It gurgled, it's voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.  
It took a step towards Bryan, which horrified him. He looked at the creature, paralyzed from terror. The creature rumbled, laughing darkly, as he grew closer to the boy.  
"Who are you!" Nicole screamed, trying to distract the monster.  
"Ego sum judex et vitia detestantur..." The creature rumbled, snarling, turning his head, "Perii, quod estis vos."  
"What are you saying?!? I don't understand!" Nicole yelled, looking down.  
The floor below the being was cracking, not able to hold the weight. Nicole held in a smile, and looked up to see the creature looking at her, staring at her, GLARING at her with such hatred and anger it made her petrified.  
"Scio, Nicole. Scio tibi non do." The creature snarled, madness dripping from it's voice. Hearing her name come out of the monster's mouth horrified her. It knew her!  
"Hey! How do you know her name!" Bryan yelled, angry yet fearful.  
The creature laughed, and was about to turn to Bryan when...  
*CRACK!*  
The floor fell beneath the titan, making him roar with anger as he fell to the depths below. Nicole yelp as the floor began cracking beneath her as well.  
"Ah!" Nicole cried, the floor shaking.  
"Nicole! JUMP!" Bryan screamed, holding his arms out.  
Nicole looked at the gap, then to Bryan and took a deep breath. She went as far back as she could, then ran fast. She jumped, flailing her arms in the air. She fell, grabbing the edge of the floor.  
"BRYAN! HELP! I'M GONNA FALL!" Nicole screamed, her body aching.  
Bryan quickly grabbed Nicole, and, with every bit of his strength, pulled her up. As soon as she hit the floor, tears streamed down her face.  
"Nicole! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? What was that thing? Why are you bleeding?" Bryan rapidly asked, not giving Nicole a chance to talk.  
"Holy shit, shut up! I was just about to be eaten by... by... WHATEVER that fucking thing was! Give me a minute!" Nicole said, gasping.  
"Sorry." Bryan said.  
They sat in silence for a few moments, catching their breaths. Finally, Nicole sat up, calmed down.  
"I'm ok, I dunno, I was attacked by the monster, I dunno, and I'm bleeding?" Nicole looked over herself, and Bryan pointing to her forehead. She touched the place, and pulled away her fingers, paling when she sees the blood.  
"Where are we? Do you have any idea?" Bryan asked, confused.  
"It looks like we are in hell. I didn't know that hell was a high school, though." Nicole said, serious.  
"I thought the same thing. The high school, I mean." Bryan said, sighing, running his hand through his hair.  
"Damn. Well, we'd better go find an exit. I want to get out of here before we meet anymore... monsters." Nicole said, standing up.  
"Sounds good." Bryan said, standing up as well.  
They head for the door, when they hear a loud, furious, terrifying roar.  
"MORS TE EXSPECTAT!"  
Nicole shutters, and Bryan pales. They knew not what the beast roared, but they knew it was nothing good. They hurried out of the room, wanting to get away from the image of the monster. When they got out of the room, the door slammed shut behind them, and they both jumped. Bryan tried to open it again, but it wouldn't budge.  
"It was just open a second ago! Who locked it?" Bryan said, confused.  
"This place is evil. There is nothing but pain and anger here." Nicole said, furrowing her brows and frowning.  
Suddenly, there was another classroom, further down the hall, which a bright light burst into existence. Nicole and Bryan looked at each other, and then back at the light.  
"The light helped me find you." Bryan said, looking uneasy.  
"Do you think we should go investigate?" Nicole asked, studying the light.  
"HEL--! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH GOD STOP! PLEASE! STOP! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME!!! NO MORE! NO MORE!"  
"KAYLIN!" Nicole screamed, running. Bryan ran after the girl, panic running through him. What could be causing Kaylin to scream such agony?  
"STOP THE NOISE! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!" Kaylin screamed louder and louder, until she wasn't even making words anymore, just screaming.  
They got to the doorway, gasping as they looked inside. Kaylin was tied to a metal chair in the center of the room, all the floor gone away except for the tiny piece that floated in the center. She was blindfolded, her ears pouring blood. She was crying hard, sobbing with such harsh jerking motions. There was no one else in the room, no other noises, but she kept screaming for the noise to stop.  
"Kaylin! Kaylin can you hear me? It's me! It's Nicole!" Nicole cried.  
"FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU! FORGIVE ME! MAKE THE NOISE STOP! I BEG YOU! MAKE THE NOISE STOP!" Kaylin screamed with such a need and agony that Nicole began crying. Nicole cried into her dirtied shirt.  
"KAYLIN!" Bryan screamed, looking to the ground.  
Suddenly, Kaylin screamed louder than anyone knew was possible.  
"You deserve this..."  
Nicole and Bryan looked up to see a pure black shadowy character floating in the air beside Kaylin. The figure had the shape of a thin female, and she was crossing her arms.  
"Hey! You!" Bryan yelled.  
The figure turned her head and looked at the 2 teenagers, and they both flinched. Every negative emotion ever felt rolled off of the girl in such massive waves, especially hatred.  
"She deserves this... You ALL DESERVE THIS..." The shadow roared, causing Kaylin to shriek.  
"Stop this! She's in pain! Let her go!" Nicole screamed, angry.  
"Oh? So it matters if she's in pain?" The figure giggled with malice, "Let me end it for her!"  
The figure whispered something in Kaylin's ear, which made her go mute. She was screaming, but no voice to sound her pain. Then...  
*SPLAT!*  
Nicole let out a horrified shriek. Kaylin's head... just... exploded. Bryan stood there in shock, as the figure let out a insane maniacal laugh. Bryan looked down, to see his entire body covered with Kaylin's blood. He slowly turned to Nicole, to see the same thing.  
"There! HAHAHAHA! SHE HAS NO MORE PAIN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The figure said with glee. The figure snapped her fingers, and the bindings holding the body disappeared. Kaylin's body slumped and fell off the chair, crashing into the floor below.  
"You... YOU KILLED HER!" Bryan shouted, adrenaline coursing through his veins.  
With that said, the girl laughed louder, becoming more demonic and insane as seconds pass. Suddenly, she teleported right in front of his face.  
"NO ONE CARED ABOUT MY PAIN! NO ONE CARED! EVERYONE LEFT ME! AND NOW... Now..." She giggled, and whispered, "Kaylin got her punishment. She gets to help me kill the rest."  
"The... the rest?" Bryan asked, horrified. The girl giggled.  
"Oh yes... So many more... So... many... possibilities..."  
"WHO ARE YOU?!? WHY??? KAYLIN WAS INNOCENT!"  
The girl screamed with hatred.  
"SHE WAS NOT INNOCENT! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A WASTE OF FLESH THAT TORMENTED ME AND MADE ME HATE LIFE!" The girl ranted, blackened fire pouring from her form. She stopped, and giggled again. "Who... am... I? I... I...I am Demencia. Insanity of a girl who tried to do good, who tried to change for the better."  
Suddenly, Demencia's eyes appeared. They were blood red, cat-like, and when Bryan looked into them, he remembered every bad thing he ever did, however small or large the sin was. He began crying, feeling the darkness the female carried.  
"Demencia! Please! Stop!" Nicole pled, shaking from the agony of her mistakes.  
"All will feel my wrath once I'm done... All will perish... ALL WILL PAY!" Demencia cried, snarling with anger.  
"DEMENCIA!" A voice cried out, weak in tone.  
The shadow flinched, spinning around with anger. Bryan and Nicole looked up to see a... an angel? It looked exactly like Demencia, but the being was white and pure, and her eyes were a pure icy blue.  
"If it isn't quod bonum puella... How did you survive?!?" Demencia snarled, blackened flames rising out of her form, "The spell should have destroyed you completely!"  
The angel staggered, weakened. Her light was faint, and she looked as if she was in pain. Demencia smirked, and bashed her with a back hand. The angel went flying, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. The ground grew beneath her, making the floor complete again.  
"Stop! Can't you see she can't fight back?!?" Nicole cried, feeling as if she knew the angel in some way.  
Demencia looked to Nicole, and snorted.  
"Fine, but only because there are others who need to be punished. She might have sated my thirst for your blood, Nicole and Bryan, but I will feast on your rotting corpses soon enough."  
Demencia laughed at this, and vanished, leaving the two in fear. Nicole ran over to the angel, helping her to her feet. She couldn't make out her face, but she was a girl, and her light was dimming.  
"Hey, are you ok? You really took a hit from that witch." Nicole said, helping the white being over to a crumbling chair. The girl sat in the chair, it not braking under her weight.  
"Donate mihi errores mei... " The girl whispered weakly, coughing, "I'm sorry that I... *cough*... I couldn't stop her... Forgive me..."  
"Shush, you are too weak to do anything for now. Rest." Nicole ordered, looking at the very faint red spots on the female's form.  
"Who are you? Where are we? Who exactly is Demencia and why does she want to kill us?" Bryan asked, coming closer. He was hesitant to get close to the light spirit, but Nicole seemed to trust her. The being's eyes did the opposite of Demencia's eyes, as the icy blue brought forth memories of happiness and joy, rather than sin and sadness.  
"I... I... You may call me... Juvo. You... are stuck in the mind... of a hurt being." The girl said, coughing.  
"In the mind of a hurt being??" Bryan said, confused and horrified.  
"Demencia... is the combined negativity... of this being... She has... forgotten how to... care..." Juvo said, red tears going down her face.  
"How does Demencia know you, Juvo? She seemed surprised to see you... living." Nicole stated, wiping the bloody tears away.  
"As Demencia is... the darkness... I... am the banished light... of the same being..." Juvo said, breathing heavily. She seemed to be getting worse, "When Demencia... brought all of you here... the spell was suppose to... destroy the last... of her light..."  
"Who is this being? We can tell the being is female, seeing as you and Demencia are girls, but who is it? Who is the being we've wronged so harshly?" Nicole asked.  
"She... I can't... I'm sorry... Forgive me, Nicole... Forgive me, Bryan... Please... Try to find the others... try to survive... I can't hold... this form any longer... Please... Survive..."  
With that, Juvo slowly faded away, leaving the teenagers to more questions. Nicole turned to Bryan, with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Poor Juvo. Do you have any ideas on whose mind we're in?" Nicole asked, sighing.  
"Whoever mind this is, it's sick. Who could have come up with that monster? And that sick way of killing Kaylin?" Bryan shook his head, disgusted.  
"We have to find whoever else is stuck here. Juvo asked us to save them. We have to." Nicole said, determined.  
"But how? With Demencia roaming the halls, and that... that thing still living, how are we to save the others when I'm not sure we'll survive ourselves." Bryan said, concerned.  
-I... may have lost... my physical form... but I can... still help... at times... urk...-  
Bryan and Nicole jumped up in surprise.  
"Juvo? Are you alright?" Nicole asked aloud.  
There was no reply, but they could feel a presence, though weak, watching them. Nicole sighed, and headed for the door. She turns to Bryan before she leaves.  
"C'mon Bryan. We gotta go."  
Bryan followed her into the hallway, and looked around. The halls seemed much more dark and abandoned than before. They looked around, before Bryan began to tug on Nicole's sleeve furiously.  
"Nicole... Look..." Bryan said, terrified.  
Nicole turned her head, to nearly scream. The beast had returned, and it was at the end of the hallway, not noticing them yet. They quietly went back into the room, and began to panic.  
"What the hell! How did it get back up here so fast?" Nicole cursed, pacing.  
"How do we get out of here? It's out there!" Bryan squeaked, remembering the deep growling voice of the creature, "Who is that thing??"  
-Mortem... his name... is Mortem...- Juvo's voice said, before it continued, -I... I will lure him away... -  
Suddenly, the teens heard Mortem roar with confusion, and it's heavy footsteps. Soon, the footsteps faded from hearing range, and Bryan stepped into the hallway. The monster was gone, and no where to be seen.  
"Thanks... Now lets go. We need to see who else is here." Bryan said, looking down the hall which they came from.  
They began walking down the hall, not sure where it would take them.  
*Meanwhile*  
"DAMN IT! That... BITCH! How dare she survive?" Demencia snarled, blasting through a pillar.  
Demencia was in her throne room, where she oversaw everything in her mind-made hell. The room was black and red, decorated like a proper royal room. Her throne was made of blacken diamond, encrusted with blood opals. The cushions were made with the finest silk and velvet. The pillars were silver marble, and the rug trailing to the throne was velvet. Demencia roared with hatred, and a shadow stepped from behind her throne.  
"Please calm yourself, Demencia. You are acting like a child." Daemonis said, bored.  
"FUCK YOU! She will ruin everything! Do you even KNOW who she is???" Demencia snarled, turning to the demon, who looked more human-ish in her realm. He had pure black hair, spiked to deadly points, and his skin, though still dark, was light enough to make out some features.  
"Yes, I know who she is, and it does not matter. She is weak, not able to hold a physical form any longer. She is powerless to stop us from our goal." Daemonis cooed, in his most soothing voice.  
"Revenge." Demencia giggled.  
"Retribution." Daemonis continued.  
"Punishment." Demencia laughed loudly, moving back to her throne. She sat down, and purred. "You're right, Daemonis. She is nothing to me now. She cannot stop my plans. All will suffer."  
"Of course, my queen. You will remove them from existence. I gave you this power, and taught you how to use this magic, and for my reward...?" Daemonis looked to Demencia with hungry eyes.  
"You will get... half of the souls taken. I want the other half for... my own purposes."  
Demencia looked to the blood opals encrusted in her throne, and in the first one, a teenage female face screamed with terror and agony. Demencia and Daemonis laughed with malice at the terror, and continued making more plans...


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan and Nicole had been walking for a long time, searching the halls for others. It was very quiet, putting them both on edge, wondering if the next step will bring about their demise.  
"So... Any ideas on whose mind we're in yet?" Bryan asked, trying to break the silence.  
"No, but whose ever mind this is, it's damaged." Nicole replied, looking around.  
"Get away from me!"  
Bryan looked confused, while Nicole was shocked.  
"That sounded like a girl from my lunch shift... Brooke?" Nicole said, peering past a corner.  
A little down the hall, was a terrifying creature, facing their direction, but noticing them. It was shorter than Mortem, but still taller than most humans. It was bald with metal plates on it's head. Instead of a face, it was a cage, with a freakish blue tongue inside of it. It was emaciated, able to count all of it's ribs if it was uncovered. It had talons instead of hands, sharpened to spikes. It wore a leather sort-of armor, not covering the top of it's chest. It had a weird symbol on center of it's chest, a black sun with a purple star in it's center. It wiggled it's tongue outside the cage, and giggled with boyish glee.  
"Don't you wanna play, Brooky? We can have... such... fun..." The monster had a little boy's voice, talking sweetly and innocently.  
"No---No! Go away!" Brooke cried, looking around.  
"Let's play a game, Brooky. Let's see... ah! I know! Let's play tag! You know how to play that, don't you Brooky? Maybe a game of Hide-N-Seek?" The monster giggled, "I will be It first. I'm going to count to 10 then--"  
"No! I don't wanna play! Get away from me, you freak!"  
The monster stopped, and it began shaking.  
"Why? Why would you call me that, Brooky? I... I thought... we were..."  
The monster let out a scream of sorrow and anger. Brooke shook with fear.  
"Please! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Brooke cried, pleading.  
"NO FORGIVENESS! NEVER FORGIVING! NEVER FORGETTING!" The monster's voice turned deep and dark, and he picked up Brooke.  
"Let go! I'm sorry! Forgi--"  
The beast tore brooke in two, her insides now all over the floor. The creature ripped off Brooks head, and stuck it's blue tongue into the neck, pulling out the skull with a force unbelieved. He shattered the skull, and picked up the brain.  
"So tiny... but it will do!" The creature, it's voice again a child's, began munching on the brain, leaving Nicole and Bryan sick.  
"So... What do we do? That... thing... is dangerous!" Bryan whispered.  
"Or... maybe it's not. Hold on. Stay here." Nicole said, coming out of the corner.  
"Nicole---!"  
"Hm?" The creature turned and smiled at Nicole, "Nicky! Nicky! Are you here to play with me?"  
The creature dropped everything and began tilting it's head back and forth, studying Nicole. Nicole felt disgusted with the creature, even to the point of throwing up and screaming at it for being what it was, but she held in the urge and stayed calm.  
"Yeah, I sure am, but I don't play with strangers. Tell me your name." Nicole said, cautiously.  
The creature stepped back, and tilted it's head in confusion.  
"My... name? You want to know... my name?" The creature sounded surprised.  
"Yes. Tell me your name." Nicole said, standing strong. She looked at the creature with a calm gaze.  
"No one has ever asked me that before... No one... My name... is Kage, with a K." The creature sounded sad, the waves of sorrow and loneliness rolling off of it. Nicole felt heartache at the creature's tone.  
"Kage, what games do you like to play?" Nicole pressed further. She had to know more. She felt as if she had known Kage her whole life, but it was impossible.  
"I... I used to love all kinds of games! Outside, inside, board, even twister! I would have so much fun playing with my friends! But... But then everyone left me... because I was different... Because... Because..." Anger mixed in with the sorrow and Kage roared with pain. It covered it's face with it's spear arms, crying, "Everyone left me! Everyone left me! Everyone left me all ALONE..."  
"Kage... You don't have to be alone anymore--" Nicole started, before Kage screamed.  
"LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES--!"  
Continuing to scream that, Kage ran away down the hall, sobbing in that little boy voice. Nicole stood there, until Bryan came up to her.  
"Hey, you ok?" Bryan asked, grabbing her arm.  
"Y-yeah. It's just so sad. Though he was scary in appearance, he was just a kid." Nicole said, sad.  
"But that gave him no right to tear in half Brooke! Then just... ah..." Bryan looked away, noticing the torn body. Blood covered the floor, along with the organs of the dead girl.   
"Well, we better---"  
"Olfaciens tibi!"  
Bryan turned fast and screamed. Mortem had been right behind them, with a crazed twisted grin. Nicole and Bryan began to slowly back up, and Mortem came closer, making a sick squishing sound with each step. A black fluid covered Mortem, open cuts on his arms and chest. The smell of decay rose over the smell of metal, making the teens sick to their stomachs.  
"Shit!" Nicole gasped, slowly backing up. They hit the wall, their hearts in their throats, as they saw the monster inch closer to them, with no escape in sight. "Juno!


End file.
